


Something Wicked, Something Fun!

by SammyKink



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Idiots in Love, Knotting, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyKink/pseuds/SammyKink
Summary: Alpha Jensen and Omega Jared are arranged to marry each other for the sake of a business deal. Jared hates Jensen but gets married to him anyway. Will the boys fight till the end or will they reconcile?Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of the story,  thanks 😘This J2 A/B/O fic was written as part of the spnj2event for LiveJournal.I want to especially thank @DWImpala67 for their motivation for me to join this event and their kind guidance while I was trying to find my way around LJ 💕
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88
Collections: Supernatural Wincest And J2 ABO Fanworks Event





	Something Wicked, Something Fun!

****

**SOMETHING WICKED; SOMETHING FUN!**

_Betas made the major portion of the population, although 10 percent was still made of Flex population, the Alphas and Omegas. Alphas and Omegas were both born male but only Omegas could mate and breed with Alphas._

_The A/B/O world has changed a lot. This is the time of equality. Omega rights underwent a total re-haul in the past century and Omegas enjoyed more opportunities like never before._

_This doesn’t mean that all strictures are gone. The flex community was expected to get settled in matrimony by the of age 25 though until that, they were allowed to enjoy free love._

_Now on to the story…_

**1**

“No way!” screeched, Jared on top of his voice.

“Sharon, would you tell your son to keep it down? I have guests in the other room. Let me see them off and then I can come back to listen to the brat,” Gerald said menacingly, as he left their study to go into the living room.

Sharon sighed heavily as she always did when it was her turn to become the buffer in fights between her husband and son. She turned towards Jared to find her son red faced, a drop of tear welling in each eye, threatening to fall down any minute. Sharon knew that Jared only cried when he was too mad about something. And right now he was mad for a good reason.

They heard Gerald bidding good bye to his business colleagues in the next room and a moment later, he re-entered the study.

He appeared calmer and more relaxed. He went to sit on his big revolving chair behind the big mahogany desk and looked squarely at Jared who was standing opposite him. “C’mon Jared, I know what I am suggesting is unfair from your point of view. But there are other things we need to look at,” he said motioning for Jared to take a seat opposite him.

Jared sat down heavily, his eyes still clouded in anger, his eyebrows netted in a deep scowl and he wore a bitch face to show he hardly cared for what his dad said.

Sharon sat next to him rubbing his back, an action that always seemed to calm down her son. Jared had always been a short-tempered kid and him being their only son, they had pampered him a bit too much.

She looked at her husband as if asking him to continue and taking that as cue, Gerald started talking again.

“Jared, as a company, we are not doing very well. I have incurred heavy losses last year and we are about to go under if we don’t get help at the earliest. Like it was god-sent, I have got this wonderful opportunity to bounce back, but unfortunately I need to depend on you for this to happen.”

Jared looked at his father through his bangs as if to murder him. “So you decided to throw away my life and get me married to the son of your benefactor? The same guy I hated through college? What kind of screwed up justice is this?”

“Look, in a year’s time, we will have to look out for an Alpha for you to settle down with. Why can’t it be the Ackles boy? I know you had some beef with him during your college years. But don’t you think it was a juvenile tiff? We meet different types of people in the formative part of our lives but none of them stay the same through their life, Jared. People change for the better. I won’t say this if I hadn’t met the boy. I got to say that he’s such a lovely boy who respects the elders and everyone around him; he’s so knowledgeable, well-educated and going to be the CEO of his father’s company. His father has agreed to help us out to help us with the debt. And not just that. Though we are merging, he agreed to keep our industry running on the side and agreed to have you head the post after me. Plus, he has promised to retain all our staff, so we don’t have to send anyone home without a job. So, think about it. You’ll not only save me and our employees, but you’ll also build your career and life with it, son!” Gerald said what he had to say and sat back in his chair, looking hopefully at jared.

Jared sat still for a second before he said, “So you decided to pimp me out to save your ass. Is that not what you are saying, dad?”

Gerald fell quiet. There was a deafening silence in the room as Sharon had stopped rubbing her son’s back; she seemed equally stung by Jared’s words too.

Jared got up from his chair and walked to the door. He looked at both his parents sitting there in stunned silence, before hurrying out.

Tears started falling down his cheeks as he reached the foot of the stairs to the first floor. He ran up taking two steps at a time and reached his room in seconds. He shut the door and fell on his bed heavily and only then started to bawl his eyes out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dad, I think you are making a very big mistake. This is not going to work. And with due respect, you are using me to save yourself which is not right.” Jensen told his father.

“You think I don’t know the implications of it, Jensen? Gerald Padalecki is one of the key members of a very popular NGO and who has ties with the opposition party. Our lawyers feel that the tie-up will improve our status among the public and we will come out of the negative rating,” said Alan Ackles, lighting his pipe.

“You want to merge with this company and give them such a huge amount of money just to earn some good PR?”

“Jensen, you know what happened, don’t you? An employee died on our premises while working on our machinery. How do you think you can come out of such a thing without sacrificing money and effort?”

“An employee died, I understand that dad, but it was not because of our mistake, was it? The machinery was faulty and the man was specifically asked to not to use it but he still went for it and got electrocuted. Moreover, we are paying huge money as compensation. How can people blame us for this?”

“What you say is true; you and I know it. But people with vested interests will try to twist things just for their own benefit. And right now since we have some ties with the ruling party, the opposition is trying to create something out of this to get back at the ruling government. And besides, I’m not gifting that money away to the Padaleckis. We are buying their business with it, remember? They’d get some percentage of the profit post merging while the major portion will come to us. And since you’d be marrying their only son, your money will be his money too, so the Padaleckis are very happy about the arrangement.”

“That’s something that worries me even more. As if merging isn’t enough, you want me to get married to his son now? And not just anyone, its Jared Padalecki. The boy who was my arch rival in college. He gave me such trouble just because I was captain of the college football team. And.. he.. he hated me!”

“I have very less options, Jensen. Right now, this seems like a safe bet. I thought that you wouldn’t disregard my wishes, so I went ahead making the deal keeping in mind that all of us get benefitted by this alliance.”

“Oh god, this is such a nightmare.” Jensen held his forehead in his hands.

“How could have I known that you had a feud with that boy. And anyway, what’s wrong with some good natured competition during college times? It happens with everyone. I saw this boy’s picture on his dad’s phone and I did a few enquiries about him. He’s gorgeous besides being a straight A student all through college, he also modelled on the side for a popular ad agency. Look, why don’t you meet him once again before you make up your mind? Things change, people change, Jensen.”

“Yeah, like leopards change their spots,” Jensen muttered under his breath.

“Jensen, I assumed you are not seeing anyone, are you?”

“No,” said Jensen. “But dad…” 

“Please give this alliance a chance, my son. Besides, you know 25 is the deadline for Flex population to tie the knot and you are 24 now. You got to find someone to settle down with, don’t you? So why can’t it be Jared?”

Alan was looking at Jensen with pleading eyes and Jensen couldn’t say no to that. He quietly stood up and left his father’s office to go into his own.

No sooner than he sat in his chair behind his work desk, the intercom went off. He picked it up and roared a hello. The receptionist’s caramel voice filled his earpiece. “Mr. Ackles, there’s someone on line 1 asking for you.”

“Sarah, I told you to hold all calls until further notice. Tell everyone I’m busy today and cancel my appointments for the morning. I have lots on my mind to think about.”

“Yes Mr. Ackles. I told the person that you are busy. But he said that you would certainly make time for Jared Padalecki.”

Suddenly, Jensen’s throat went dry and he couldn’t speak. He gripped the receiver tight until his knuckles turned white. The receptionist’s voice came on once again. “Mr. Ackles, are you there?”

“Oh yeah.. yeah! Sarah….. Put him through,” his voice was only a little more than a raspy whisper but Sarah heard him alright.

“Okay Mr. Ackles. Jared Padalecki on line 1.”

A moment later Jensen heard him. “Umm… Jensen?”

Jensen remembered Jared’s voice in person but this could very well be the first time he was hearing him on the phone. His phone voice was new to him though his style and modulation remained the same.

Jensen cleared his throat before speaking. “Yes, It’s me…. Jared!”

There was a momentary silence over the other end and then he heard, “How does it feel to always be the one to use his power to belittle other people, Jensen?”

“What are you talking about?” Jensen could feel himself rise to the bait.

“Right what I’m saying. How does it feel to twist my dad’s arm simply to marry me? I knew you would be finding it difficult to find someone decent to marry, but I never imagined you would get this desperate, man!”

“Oh, Shut up! Maybe you should ask your dad, why he was so eager to push you off as compensation during a business deal. I knew disposing you off was going to be a tough job for him, but this is definitely a new low.”

The silence returned and this time Jensen could feel Jared’s seething anger in his voice. “I’ll tell you this once and listen carefully. Stop chasing me. I will never marry you if you were the last man on earth. Tell your father to cancel the deal and get the fuck off our backs.”

“Hmm. It’s ironic but I have the same advice for you. You tell your father to cancel the deal and get off our back. I wouldn’t marry you even if your ass was made of gold. Now stay off my phone and stay away forever.” Jensen slammed the receiver back on the hook and leaned back in his chair.

“So much for people changing,” he muttered under his breath.

2

_Jared and Jensen studied in the Victoria School of Business Studies, a college for the elite and rich, 5 years ago. Jensen was a high performing Alpha and his only nemesis in college was Jared, a compatibly good Omega who equaled him in everything._

_They locked horns in every way, from competing for scholarships to participating in debates to clashing in the football field. Jared wanted to be the first omega captain in the history of their college and tried so hard to achieve it. But when Jensen was chosen for the post, Jared nearly lost it._

_So when the chance to win the scholarship for their final year came in, Jared fought hard and won it. Jensen and Jared literally despised each other from then on._

_They went on their own ways after graduation, both doing masters from different universities and Jensen taking after his father’s business, as an assistant manager. Jared took a break for a year and went into music and modeling. It had been only a few months since he went back as a trainee in his father’s company._

“Chad, How long have I been calling you, bitch? What’s so important that you won’t even pick up my calls?”

Jared’s angry voice spilled through the voicemail and Chad sighed.

His date, a blonde bombshell who he just picked up from the bar, scrunched up her nose in question. “Who’s that? He sounds mad.”

Ah, don’t worry. He’s just a drama queen. He’s pissed that I’m not in his service for the past 2 and a half hours.” Chad ignored the voicemail and got back to canoodling with her.

“Chad, you piece of shit. I know you are listening in with your cock buried deep inside some cheap whore you picked from the bar. Now answer me or I’m gonna come there and tell her the truth that you have herpes.”

Chad jumped up from the bed and picked the receiver before Jared could do more damage. His eyes went to the blonde and she was already out of the bed, throwing her clothes back on her.

“Wait,” he pleaded to her. “Don’t listen to this moron. He keeps causing trouble in my life, all the fucking time. I’ll let you talk to him so that he’ll tell you he’s lying.” Chad said urgently as he barked in to the phone. “You asshole, tell her right now that you lied.”

“Oops! Chuckled Jared from the other end. I seriously didn’t know you’d have a bimbo up there with you when you said you were heading to see me. Well, that serves you right. I’m not taking anything back.”

“Jared, please, I’m sorry I stood you up. I met her soon as I told you I’d be there. Please Jared, you need to tell her that you were lying. She’s leaving, man,” whined Chad.

“Why did you lie to me Chad? Why did you promise me that you would be here while you were hooking with some random girl?”

“Look, I said I was sorry. If you do this, I promise I’d be there first thing in the morning. I’ll stay the entire day and do anything you say. Now please.”

Jared relented. “Okay, give the phone to her. Can’t believe the things I do for you.”

Chad held the receiver to the girl who by now had collected her back pack and about to leave. She stared at him and the receiver for a whole second before taking it from him.

“Ya?”

“Look, I want to tell you to run away from there as fast as you could, but I won’t do it because he’s such a lovely human being and a great guy and you are so lucky to be with him. He’s my best friend. And I’m sure you are a lovely girl too. Please ignore whatever I said a minute ago, Okay? I was just mad he stood me up.” The girl rolled her eyes, gave the phone back to Chad and went back to sit on the bed.

Chad kissed into the receiver as he put it back on the holder and jumped on the bed as the girl started to giggle and take off her clothes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So you are saying that you are betrothed to Jensen Ackles?” asked Chad, disbelievingly.

Chad and Milo, were sitting on the couch opposite to Jared’s bed in Jared’s bedroom. Both were Betas and since they were his close friends while he was at St. Victoria’s, they knew Jensen on a personal level.

“Yes and no,” replied Jared. Yes, because my father told them that he’d get me married to him and no because I told him I can’t do it.

So, is it on or not?”

“I don’t know,” replied Jared. “Because after my outburst, neither of them spoke to me until now. They are ignoring me and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“God, I don’t believe it man. Whoever thought that you could get engaged to Jensen Ackles?” Chad said and laughed aloud.

“Yes, What are the odds?” asked Milo, joining in. “I mean out of all the alphas in the world, they had to choose the one you hated most.”

“My dad said that Jensen’s father is giving him huge money to bail him out of debt. And that the marriage is the compensation.”

“Wait? I mean, no offence, but is Jensen that hard up to marry you? As if there aren’t other Omegas in the country to marry? You may be gorgeous, but are you worth all that money?” asked Chad, chuckling.

Jared glared at him for a second before admitting, “Actually, I don’t understand a lot of things, myself. All I know is that I can’t be married to the person I hated so much during my college years. It’s why I called him and threatened him to back off. I hope he takes it seriously.”

“You did what?” asked Milo but before Jared could answer him, there was a huge commotion coming from downstairs and they all rushed outside the room to see what it was.

There were a group of people in the middle of the enormous hall and they seemed to be having an altercation with Jared’s father. Jared, Chad and Milo gave at each other baffled looks as they hurried down the stairs.

Gerald Padalecki was red in the face as he was trying to plead with the group of people who looked like they belonged to an official organization. But his pleas were falling on deaf ears as they continued to raid the house.

Jared hurried to his father, “Dad, what’s going on?”

Gerald sat down heavily on the sofa without replying, his face, ashen.

Jared turned to his mom, “Mom, what’s going on? Who are these people?”

Sharon took Jared aside and whispered in his ear, “They are from the bank. They’ve come to assess the house of its worth.”

“What…. why?”

“We were not lying to you when we said that we are in bad shape, Jared. Your dad has suffered great losses and we have pledged the house for borrowing money from the bank. And since we missed the instalments, they want to place our house on auction.”

“What?” Jared looked helplessly up at Chad and Milo and they looked equally perplexed.

The officers returned from inside, checking off things on their list. “Mr. Padalecki. Our inventory is done. We’ll soon send you a notice for vacating the premises. Thank you for your co-operation,” said the officer who was leading the group as he took leave with the rest of them.

Jared sat down on the couch and placed his hands on his dad’s shoulders gently. “Dad! Is there any other way to get out of this situation?”

Gerald looked miserable as he took Jared’s hand in his and held it there. “I’m so sorry for what I’m putting you through, Jared. And I’m sorry for the way I treated you yesterday. I shouldn’t have asked you to marry against your wishes; It was very selfish of me. I was greedy to accept the stipulation given by Mr. Alan Ackles for get his son to marry you in order for this deal to happen. I honestly didn’t know your past with that boy, else, I wouldn’t have done it. I thought I could set your future along with fixing my mistake. I was wrong. I am so sorry, Jared. I promise you, we’ll be out of this mess one day. I will try to build my business again. Please bear with me until that, my son.”

Jared spoke in a calm voice, “No dad! You’re not going to do any of that. I know how much you worked hard to reach this position. I won’t let your hard work go to waste.” He swallowed the heavy lump in his throat. “I’ve decided to marry Jensen, dad. Please let them know that the deal is set. And tell the bank to fuck off. I won’t let anything happen to you or mom. This is my promise to you.”

“What? No, Jared. It was bad enough that I asked you for your help to bail me out, I’ll not do it now, son.”

“No dad. My decision is made. I know you care enough for my welfare, so I won’t question your judgement. Please make the necessary arrangements for the marriage. I won’t hear another word about it.”

Jared looked at his mom and saw her tearing up. He went to her and hugged her and she hugged him back and wept on his shoulder. “Thank you so much, Jared. You are a good son.”

“No, ma! You and dad are great parents. And I don’t want to see you both crying again. I assure you, that I’d be happy too. Don’t worry about me anymore. Okay?”

Jared went back to his room feeling remorseful. He honestly didn’t know how bad the state of affairs was for his dad but glad that there was a way he could fix it for him.

Chad and Milo left soon after, promising Jared that they would be there first thing the next morning. Jared was in no condition to think anymore, he was exhausted from overthinking things and he passed out the moment his head hit the pillow. The last thing he remembered was wondering if Ackles will accept him now after the manner he spoke to him on phone the previous day.

Jensen was seated on the right to his father and his mom sat opposite him on the huge rectangular dining table. There was an array of mouthwatering food spread on the table before them, but Jensen was in no mood to eat.

He was thinking about what Jared told him on the phone that morning. It was evident from his tone that Jared still despised him and Jensen didn’t want to get in to a marriage where there would be no love. His father had to think of some other means of getting the deal done because he was not going to marry an omega who hated him for existing. Much of what happened during college was, as his father put it, juvenile tiff but if Jared would still hold on to it, let him. Jensen didn’t want any part of it and he was ready to tell his parents that.

“Uhm, dad! About this marriage with Jared, I don’t …” Jensen didn’t have the chance to finish the sentence because Alan’s phone rang.

“One minute, Jensen,” his father announced before he picked his phone from the table to check the number. “It’s Gerald Padalecki,” he said to no one in particular as he clicked the call button to speak.

Jensen was almost sure that Jared’s father was calling to cancel the marriage deal. “Thank goodness, looks like I don’t have to do the explanation here,” he thought in relief.

But as he listened on the conversation, his confusion grew.

Alan was smiling as he continued, “Yes, Gerald. Oh really? That’s wonderful. I see. Yes I spoke about it to my son. Okay. Very well, take care. Pass my regards to your wife and Jared. Good night.” He cut the call and almost immediately, Donna, Jensen’s mom, asked her husband, “What happened, what did they say?”

“Gerald said Jared has accepted the proposal and he’s very excited to go forward with the alliance. Gerald also conveyed how happy he and his wife are about everything and are very eager for a new beginning.” Gerald smiled up at Jensen who was listening to the conversation, a stunned look on his face. “So it’s time to go ahead with the other things as planned.”

Jensen couldn’t understand what was going on. Jared was livid with him until that morning. What would have brought on this sudden change in him? He was still a bit skeptical about whether Jared was telling the truth or was simply trying to troll him. He contemplated telling his dad about what transpired between them, but decided against it in the last minute. Shouldn’t he confirm before discussing this? His brain hurt as he chewed the food absently.

Meanwhile, Alan was speaking excitedly to his wife, “I haven’t met Jared but as far as I can see, Gerald and Sharon seem to be very nice people, Donna. You are going to like them very much. Gerald seems to be a self-made man, and very ethical in practice too. It’s his misfortune that he invested in some bad real estate, and I’m sure he will resurrect himself with the merger. He’ll still hold shares in the company and I hope he’ll hold his side of the business well.

Jensen, excused himself to get up and leave the table when Alan’s voice stopped him. “Jensen, there are certain documents that require my signature which should be delivered to Gerald in person. I’ll sign the papers right now. Can you do me a favor by handing it over to Gerald in the morning?

“Me?” asked Jensen in disbelief. “Why can’t Jim do it?”

“Jim has taken the morning off. It’s just a few documents but they are important ones. If you can drop them off on your way to office, that would be such a help.”

“Okay dad, I’ll do it,” replied Jensen as he got up from the table quietly and returned to his room.

As he lied down on the bed, he wondered how Jared was doing now. It had been more than 2 years since he saw him. He remembered him to be a skinny like a bean pole, with a cute face, a crew cut and a feisty personality much unlike any omega he’d been with. The Omegas he had dated and slept with have all been soft and sweet but Jared wasn’t any of that.

Jared had a fire in him with a fierce sense of competitiveness which Jensen admired but he wondered how much of that feistiness he can put up with in a marriage. He wondered how it would be to have sex with Jared because, honestly, he hadn’t thought of it until now. Not that he was averse to it, god no, but he had always thought that Jared treated him as a rival and hated him for no reason. How can you sleep with a person who loathes you, let alone get along?

He doubted if Jared ever thought of him in that way. For Jared, Jensen was a foe at best and he despised him for some reason, which Jensen couldn’t comprehend for the life of him. And now that they both are going to be wedded off, he didn’t understand how he was going to go around that part of question of whether they both would be compatible in bed. Well, sex isn’t everything in a marriage but it’s an important part of marriage too. Jensen drifted off to sleep as he kept mulling about his past and reflecting on Jared’s interactions with him that were mostly antagonistic.

3

Jared came out of the shower wrapped in his favorite purple turkey towel. His hair was wet and clung to his shoulders. Jared blow-dried it in layers until it fell like a cascade around his pert face. He ran his fingers through the hair to fluff them up as he flicked the bangs out of his eyes.

As he examined himself in the reflection of the mirror, he couldn’t help but smile. How much has he changed from the time he finished college? Back then, he was so hung up on academic performance that he hadn’t given any focus to grooming himself. Jared was appalled at the memory.

He remembered his horrible pixie cut and his skinny body that looked more like an alpha’s. He hated to be an omega, so he starved himself to be a size zero. Coupled with his height, he looked like a stick figure.

But it all changed once he joined the modelling agency that his friend owned. What started as a pastime, soon became a passion and in a few months, Jared knew every trick in the trade about haircuts, makeup and grooming an A class omega body.

Jared removed the towel and threw it over the couch and turned towards the mirror to study his reflection. He had an impeccable body, perfectly shaped for an Omega, his hair long and plumy adding the allure to his appearance. His breasts were perfect and compact being just the right size. And his legs were miles long. He bent closer to the mirror and pouted. May be he needs to dye the tips of his hair to a bright red. Or maybe not. Would Ackles like it? He sucked on his lips as he thought about his impending marriage with Alpha Ackles. The thought caused him to reflect on his past and he screwed his face in distaste.

Jensen was text-book perfect during their college days and he was aware of it. The way other omegas worshipped him annoyed the hell out of Jared. He felt that the other omegas showed no self-respect. The way they fawned on his every move in and out of the college campus disgusted him. Not to mention, that Jared felt insecure about his looks back then. He was immensely tall for an omega and he towered over most alphas. He always had alphas make fun of his height and was used to it. He focused all his attention into studies in the first year of college and managed to get to be the top scorer. He pretty much gave Jensen a wide berth and didn’t bother with him or his halo of magnificence.

But then, it happened. One day, he finished lunch in the cafeteria and left for class. He was almost half the way when he remembered that he left his notebook back in there. He left his friends to go back to collect his book, when he noticed Jensen and his faithful army of friends sitting on a nearby table, chatting. They didn’t take notice of Jared at the door. Jared stopped on his tracks and stood still as soon as he heard them say his name. Someone was asking Jensen to rate the omegas of his class out of 10 and Jensen was diligently doing it.

When one of his friends said Jared’s name, Jensen howled. He asked whether Jared was indeed an omega or was he simply trying to troll them. He called Jared a bean pole with zero curves and said he would rate him a four at max.

Jared returned without taking his notebook. He didn’t turn up to class as well. He went to the restroom and sat inside one of the stalls, crying his eyes out. And at the end of it, he decided to demonstrate what he could do, to dethrone Jensen from his position as the unbeatable alpha.

From then on, he made it his life’s mission to checkmate Jensen in everything that he did. And he won too. He still couldn’t forget Jensen’s disappointed face when Jared won the scholarship for the final year of college, beating Jensen’s scores by a wide margin.

But as he went for his masters to another popular university to specialize in marketing strategy, he started to put Jensen and the college feud in the back burner and started to focus on his future. After 2 years of it, he briefly joined his friend’s modelling company to gain work experience as an intern where he befriended Matt Cohen, a performing model in the agency who soon became besties with him. Matt was the one who taught him the nuances of grooming and makeup. What started as a fun experience, soon progressed to a full blown exercise, and when Matt had to briefly retire because of his unexpected pregnancy, Jared was replaced as a temp in his position and ended up modelling for some of their popular brands until Matt returned.

The agency was reluctant to let him go but Jared was clear that his true calling was in business. He was thankful to Matt and the fashion industry for putting the much required confidence back into his life, but he had to return back to his roots. So he returned to take up his father’s business after a year and started to get involved in the day today affairs of the company. And just when he thought everything was going his way, his marriage to Jensen had to put a spanner in his plans.

The phone’s shrill ringtone brought Jared back from his rumination. He picked the receiver up with a sigh.

“Hey Jared, how is everything going, you alright?” chad’s booming voice came over the other end.

“Chad, you said you’d be here first thing in the morning. Why aren’t you here yet?”

“I’ll be there, relax. Milo called me to tell me that he’s gonna be a bit late. I’m actually on my way. I’d be there in 10 minutes. Okay?”

“Alright, look, I’ll be in my room, upstairs. The front door is unlocked. The butler is on leave today, so you can open the door and come straight to my room. Okay?”  
  


“Okay, Jarebear. I’ll be there. Bye.”

Chad cut the call and Jared went back to his thoughts, absently brushing his hair until it shimmered. He put the brush back on the dresser and went to his closet to choose his clothes to wear for the day. He chose the clothes and placed them neatly on the bed and was about to wear them when the front door bell rang. He cursed under his breath.

No matter how many times he told chad, he always had the habit of ringing the front door. He absolutely had the memory of a fish, that idiot. Jared tried to call out to his dad or mom to open but he doubted they heard the doorbell ring.

The doorbell rang once again and Jared irately threw the towel around, wrapping it from his chest down and ran down the stairs to open it.

He was breathing hard and was angry at chad. “I keep telling you a thousand times to come directly up and you always….” he stopped in mid-sentence, his hand still on the door knob.

Jensen fucking Ackles was standing at the door, his face one of shock as his eyes travelling from Jared’s eyes to his body, clad only in towel, and back to his eyes again.

Jared stood dumbfounded as words failed him.

Jensen looked surprised initially and after slowly recovering from his surprise, he smiled.

“Well, I see they already got you disrobed for me… Good. Seems like things are already looking up,” he winked at Jared as he walked through the door.

Jared automatically backed up, taking swift steps backwards until he was not within reaching distance to Jensen. “What are you doing here?” he rasped.

“Well, I’m your soon to be husband, Jared. Shouldn’t you be welcoming me inside your house instead of interrogating at the door step?”

“Look, this isn’t funny. You can’t come unannounced like this. You should have called,” Jared spoke between clenched teeth.

“For a million and a half dollars, I can come whenever I want. Did you forget that your dad is borrowing money from my dad and that you got to be married to me for the deal to work?” Jensen spoke without losing his composure and Jared pursed his lips to a thin angry line.

“Well, If you don’t need the money, I can take the documents right back to my dad but you would not like that, would you Jared?”

Jared’s eyes went to the sealed folder in Jensen’s hands and he flinched.

“Ok, give it to me and I’ll give it to him.”

“Nope,” Jensen said as he walked ahead of Jared and sat on the huge sofa. I think I’ll wait for your father to show up. My instructions are to hand over to him. Not to anyone else.”

“Okay fine. I’ll call him. You wait here,” Jared said as he turned to go until he realized that he was still in his towel.

He turned again and looked at Jensen to find him checking him out, leisurely. Unabashedly looking at him from head to toe with a grin on his face.

“Okay, I get it. I’m in a towel. You don’t have to rub it in.”

“Rub it in?” Jensen smiled provocatively. “I haven’t even touched you yet but I certainly wouldn’t mind rubbing it in because you’ve grown so sexy since I saw you last.” Jared glared at Jensen but Jensen winked suggestively and licked his lips.

Jared rolled his eyes as he turned towards the stairs. “I’m gonna go now, you can talk to the cushions if you want company,” he said, as he climbed the stairs to go to his room. He reached the top of the stairs and glanced down to find Jensen still watching him. Jared quickly entered his room and locked the door behind him. His heart was ticking like dynamite. ‘Did that just happen?’ he thought in a daze, as he quickly threw his clothes on him to go to his father’s room to announce Jensen’s arrival.

But as he reached downstairs, he found his father already sitting on the couch chatting with Jensen. As Jared reached them, Gerald said, “Jared, I see you already met Jensen. Can you get some refreshments for him and can you fetch your mom too?”

“Yes,” whispered Jared as he rushed inside. He found his mom in her room and told her that Jensen was there. She got delighted and hurried out to welcome Jensen. Jared filled the tray with refreshments and took it to the table. He placed them on the table and turned to go but was stopped by Gerald’s voice. “Jared, sit down with us. I’m sure you want to get involved in the discussion too.”

Jared had no other option but to sit and look pointedly at Jensen. His annoyance went a notch higher as he found Jensen to hide a smirk under his innocent countenance.

“So, dad said that there are some important documents signed by him involving the merger. And he requested me to personally hand them over to you, Mr. Padalecki. It’s why I came,” he placed the document folder on the table by the refreshments and got up to leave. “So, I’ll take leave now. I’ll hope to see you all soon.”

“Wait, Jensen!” said Gerald as he got up too. “I would love to give you a tour of the house and sit with you for coffee. Unfortunately, I have a meeting today that’s due in an hour and I have to rush. Instead, Jared here, can show you around.” Gerald looked to Jared for confirmation as Jensen shrugged his shoulders indicating that he was okay with that.

Jared sounded surprised. “Now? I’ll have chad and Milo come here in a bit.”

“But Chad and Milo are here all the time. I’m sure they’ll understand, given the situation. You are going to show Jensen around, Okay?” Gerald glared at Jared and Jared relented.

“Of course, dad. I’ll show him around.”

Gerald took leave after collecting the documents from the table and Sharon went in to prepare more refreshments for Jensen.

That left only Jared and Jensen standing alone in the living room and taking that as cue, Jared started the tour. “Okay, so this is our living room and that’s the kitchen,” he pointed to an enormously designed kitchen area with a bar on the other side, complete with bar stools and all. Then he took him to his dad’s study, to the various bedrooms and finally to the pool area with its own pergola.

“Hmm. Impressive,” commented Jensen as they finished going through the garden with its impressive array of plants and shady trees.

They were finally upstairs where Jared’s room along with his a sprawling terrace, a huge library and a pool room were situated. They entered Jared’s room and Jared hesitated a moment whether he should close the door or leave it open. But Jensen closed it behind them, so Jared was left with no choice.

Jensen looked around, studying the room and when he glanced at Jared, he found him staring at him.

“You haven’t changed one bit, Jensen.” Jared spoke, locking his arms across his chest.

“Yes,” said Jensen, “I’m still as awesome as I was.”

“Hmm, I see you haven’t changed in your conceited personality too.”

Jensen smiled. “You haven’t changed in your bitter ways too, Jared. I see you still loathe people for no reason.”

Jared scowled at Jensen and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You don’t? That’s fine, but I’ll say this, Jared. You have changed in your looks considerably since we last saw each other. Had I met you on the street, I would have had trouble recognizing you. You’re like a whole new person. It’s like Marylyn Monroe before and after the makeover.” Jensen’s eyes roamed on Jared’s body as he involuntarily wet his lips.

“Well, too bad for you I’m not a bean pole anymore, isn’t it?” replied Jared sarcastically.

Jensen stood silent for a moment before asking, “B..bean pole?”

“Don’t think I don’t know what you called me back then, Jensen. I overheard you in the cafeteria, discussing my appearance and rating my looks. But I didn’t let it hinder my confidence. It felt fucking fine to see you lose to me in the scholarship race and it still feels fucking great to see your father needing my dad’s help for safeguarding his career.”

Just then, the door opened and Chad along with Milo filed into the room. They were loudly arguing to each other about something but as they saw Jensen, they shut up immediately. Chad was the first one to come out of his surprise, “Oh, hi Jensen! How are you doing?”

“Hi!” said Jensen. “I’m okay, I hope you are all doing fine.” 

Jared interjected. “Jensen was just leaving. He was sent on an errand by his father and now it’s time for him to get back to work, right Jensen?” He could see Chad smirking and he wanted to punch his face, but he’d wait until Jensen left.

“Oh yeah, I was leaving,” said Jensen as he started to go. He walked to the door and as he reached it, he stopped and turned to Jared who was following him from behind. “You don’t have to bother, Jared, I’ll see myself out,” he looked at Chad and Milo and continued, “You can be with your friends, I don’t want to be a bother. But I want to say this before I leave. I’m sorry for what happened then. I know I shouldn’t have rated you like that and I’m truly sorry. I have always wondered why you hated me so much and at least I know the answer to that now. I’m not mad at all. In fact, you are fully justified in your stance. But if you let me, I just want to tell you something,” he said as he conspiratorially leaned towards Jared and whispered, “You look absolutely terrific now, I would willingly give you a 10/10 and would do anything to get in your pants.” Giving him a naughty wink, Jensen turned on his heels and hurried down the steps.

Sharon, who was waiting for him downstairs, rushed to him to offer him some goodies she prepared but he gently refused. “I just had my breakfast, Mrs. Padalecki. Some other time,” he smiled at her and pecked her cheek as he went to the main door and exited the house as Jared stood on the stairs, rooted to the spot, watching him go.

Jensen couldn’t do anything productive that day at office because his mind was tangled with images of Jared in a wet towel opening the door for him. What in the heaven was that? Jensen couldn’t recognize Jared initially. He froze at the sight of the extremely attractive omega that he had ever seen in life. But to realize that it was Jared, was the best moment of his life. Jared looked sexy as hell. His hair had grown longer and reaching well below his shoulders and the towel didn’t do a good job of covering the delicious curves of his breasts where Jensen could have a peek of the cleavage. Jensen had trouble concealing a boner that promptly showed up to appreciate the deliciousness in front of him. And to think that he was going to marry him, was the best feeling ever.

But then, later when he was speaking to Jared, he was a at a loss to find out that Jared had hardly changed his personality from the time he had known him. Drat, that was a bit of a put off, but Jensen tried to look at it objectively and take it as a challenge to impress Jared. Nothing is as thrilling as making a prudish omega fall for him. Which, he was hundred percent sure, will eventually happen. And Jared was not just beautiful now. He was heavenly sexy and attractive as hell. Jensen was feeling thrilled at the mere thought of his fiancé and he couldn’t wait to possess all that beauty for himself.

Well, not now… Just a few more weeks and Jared will be all his.

4

The wedding date was set. It was going to be held at the St. Thomas Chapel on September 5th, exactly a month from then. As Gerald announced the news on the next Sunday morning at their dining table, Jared started to feel the initial stirrings of a panic attack coming. He ate the last bits of his breakfast as fast as he could and excused himself to go to his room.

He locked the door and sat on his bed trying to breathe normally. The ordeal was becoming too real and he didn’t know how to react to the finality of him marrying Jensen. He found his anxiety rise as his thoughts went back to the day he met Jensen for the first time after 2 years. He was dumbstruck seeing Jensen at his doorstep that day.

Jensen looked the same. If it was possible, he looked even better than he remembered him. And seeing him in the flesh in front of him, dressed in official clothes while he stood in just a towel, Jared lost all his nerve and froze. Now, as he thought about it, he must have been more firm and not let him talk to him that way, but at the time, Jared was too stunned to respond cleverly.

If Jensen thought that he could get away with the way he insulted him during college, he’s got another think coming. It was satisfying to note that Jensen was stunned by his makeover. Hmm, he was not the same bean-pole he was before, was he? And he enjoyed Jensen eyeing him over thinking he might get a piece of his ass after marriage, well, that’s not going to happen, mister! He’s not going to let him get to him that easily, no sir, never mind how devilishly handsome he could be.

To his chagrin, he found Jensen was still very much the way he knew him with his stunning eye-crinkles and mischievous smile. He was dressed minimally in a powder blue shirt with black trousers and tie but Jared was annoyed how sexy he managed to look even in that. He found his breath hitch in his throat every time his green eyes flitted across his towel clad body. For a few moments, Jared was astounded by those eyes and his charisma. Jensen could be very charming when he wanted to be and he had seen enough of that during the college days. But to let him get to him like that, was not okay. Jared sighed and vowed to be more stern with him the next time he would see him.

But as he thought about the next time he would meet him, he found his stomach scrunch, as it would be the altar in their wedding ceremony. Jared couldn’t believe that he was marrying his rival, the one he never thought he would marry in a thousand years, in less than a week. In spite of knowing that Jensen couldn’t intimidate him like he did in the past, he found himself shudder at the thought of spending the rest of his life with him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you, Jensen Ackles, take Jared Padalecki as your spouse, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you apart?

Jensen looked at Jared, standing opposite him, his eyes cast low, his cheeks pink, and innocent look on his gorgeous face. For all the guests present, he would paint the picture of the dainty Omega appearing calm and demure and sometime ago, even Jensen would have fallen for that crap, except he knew now that everything is not as innocent as it seemed. Under all that sweetness, Jensen knew there was a mischievous streak waiting to come out, haunt and taunt him.

An hour back, Jensen was in his room, getting ready for the wedding when he heard a knock on the door. Thinking it to be Jason, he opened with his one hand still on the tie, only to find Jared push his way inside.

“What?” said Jensen in exasperation. “Don’t you know that we aren’t supposed to see each other until the wedding takes place? This is bad luck, Jared!”

“No amount of good luck can save you if you chose to marry me, Jensen,” he said, coming to stand in front of him. “Did you really think that I would forgive you for the way you treated me in the past? Did you think that because you marry me, I would become a docile omega and serve you around the clock?”

“I said none of that,” said Jensen, without getting perturbed. “I was never going to treat you any lesser than myself. I was wrong about what I said about you in the past and I apologized. Now let go of this childish feud. We are getting married in half an hours’ time, for heaven’s sake. You are acting like a kid right now.”

That seemed to be the exact wrong thing to say, for Jared’s nostrils flared as he said indignantly, “I’m not acting like a kid. I know you are marrying me only because your company is going to get benefited from my father’s image in the business. So, miss me with all that crap.”

“Your father was going under with bankruptcy, Jared. If not for my father, you’d be homeless and penniless by now. The press may not know about these details, but you do. It’s a mutually benefitting deal and you are in this as much as me. Now get out of here and I’ll see you at the altar in a bit.” Jensen turned towards the mirror as he continued to fix the knot on his tie.

Jared fumed at Jensen for a second before saying, “Aren’t you the cocky bastard that I had always known? I should have seen that coming here and talking to you was going to be a waste of time.”

“Oh and here I was thinking that it was never going to sink in to your gorgeous yet thick skull. Bye Jared, see you in a few minutes at the ritual where I would claim you to become my Omega forever.”

“Claim me? Are you deluded? As if I’m going to let you. I’m feeling sorry that you have to marry me, Jensen. After all, what fun would you have with a non-compliant Omega like me?” taunted Jared, staring at the reflected image of Jensen in the mirror.

Jensen, turned to him smiling sweetly, “Plenty, I think. You don’t know the other side of my forceful nature, Jared. When push comes to shove, I can push you into bed and shove my cock into you, don’t make any mistakes about that.”

Jared found blood leave his face as he blanched and immediately went all red. “You try that and I’ll kill you.” His voice was merely a whisper as he crossed his hands across his chest and looked at Jensen menacingly.

Jensen laughed. “Calm down princess, I was just joking. It’s always so easy to rile you up. I don’t have to go to that extent because according to the contract, you can’t hold out on me forever,” Jensen smirked and ran his eyes over the length of Jared. Jared was wearing a body-hugging tuxedo in dark blue and he looked so cute in spite of the act he was putting up.

Jensen could only do so much not to stare at him as his curves were quite visible under the suit. “Darling, why don’t you go down to your room and apply some more of that kohl? It brings out the feistiness in your eyes and it would go very well with current mood. Besides it’s getting late for our wedding. Can’t wait to make you mine forever,” Jensen winked and then smiled.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Jason entered. He froze as he saw Jared there. Jason was Jensen’s childhood friend and he knew Jared very well as he was studied in the same college. “Jared, huh, you are here. I just saw your mom frantically search for you everywhere.”

Jared sighed as he turned towards Jason. “Yeah, I was just leaving. Oh by the way Jason, try and find a suitable vest for Jensen to wear. I don’t think the one he is wearing could hold all of his inflated conceit.” He left them in a flash slamming the door behind him.

Now as Jensen was standing at the altar, looking at Jared’s indignant face, he couldn’t help but smile. Jared looked like a petulant child who was denied his favorite ice cream.

He looked at the priest and said in a calm voice, “Yes, I do.”

The priest turned to Jared and repeated the vow. “Jared Padalecki, do you, take Jensen Ackles, as your spouse, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you apart?

Jared was quiet without answering and his eyes were still cast downwards. There was an uncomfortable silence in the hall as everyone was listening intently. Just when the priest cleared his throat to repeat the vow, Jared broke the silence and spoke. “I do.”

“Very well. Would you both now exchange your wedding rings to seal your marriage?”

“Yes,” said Jensen as his cousin Mack came forward with his ring. Jensen took it from her hand after thanking her. He extended his hand and Jared hesitantly put forth his left hand. Jensen grasped his hand ever so gently as he slipped the elegant diamond ring on to Jared’s ring finger. Jared’s cousin Meg came in bearing his ring and Jared slipped it on to Jensen’s ring finger. Jensen looked at Jared while he was slipping the ring and Jared looked up at him at the exact same time. Their eyes met and Jensen smiled at Jared. Jared smiled back but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. He quickly cast his eyes down as if he couldn’t look into Jensen’s eyes for a second more.

The priest spoke up. “I now pronounce you both husband and husband. You may kiss your Omega, Mr. Ackles.”

Jared glanced at Jensen nervously as Jensen smiled and took a few steps closer to Jared. As their faces came close to each other and their noses touched, Jared turned sideways and whispered in Jensen’s ear. “Make it just a peck, you hear me?”

Jensen grinned and whispered back, “Of course, darling, anything you say!” He brought both his palms to the sides of Jared’s face, held and tilted it until Jared was looking straight at him. Jared looked at him intensely and Jensen could sense the fire in Jared’s eyes. They were almost challenging him to rise to the occasion.

Jensen gave a small smile as he brought Jared’s lips to his and gave a very light peck. He pulled his head back and grinned at Jared and Jared couldn’t believe that Jensen actually listened to him and did as he was told; but then he saw the mischievous glint in Jensen’s eyes a tad late. He knew something was up and tried to figure out quickly but was not quick enough before Jensen snaked his hand on his waist and pulled him towards him sharply. Jared gave a little yelp but had no option than to hold on to Jensen in order not to trip and lose his balance.

“What are y..” he couldn’t finish his sentence before Jensen dipped him fully, balancing his body weight with just his arms and smashing his lips down on Jared’s.

Guests erupted in joy although they couldn’t see them kissing because Jensen had turned Jared completely away from their line of view. But the image was dramatic like it was in a movie and it elicited a big applause from them. Jared felt scandalized as Jensen plunged his mouth, his tongue demanding an entry and with no option than to oblige, Jared opened his mouth to let Jensen kiss him. It was only for a few seconds but Jared felt like it went on forever. Jensen played with Jared’s tongue for a few seconds and then abruptly released him to straighten up just in time for the guests to surround them, showering them both with gifts and best wishes. And before Jared had the time to recuperate, he had to leave the altar as his mom came to fetch him to greet his side of guests. The last thing he saw as he was being dragged away was Jensen, who was still standing there, looking at him, grinning from ear to ear.

Jared was in his room sitting with his head in his hands. Chad and Milo were there with him though they didn’t know why Jared was acting irate all of a sudden. “Hey, what happened? Did Jensen say something?” asked Chad.

“No, weren’t you watching how he kissed me at the altar?” Jared asked crossly.

“But Jared, aren’t you both married now? What else did you think he would do?”

Jared looked up at Chad angrily. “I told him to make it just a peck but he made a big deal just to piss me off and took in too far in front of the whole crowd. What will everyone think about me now?”

“They’ll think that you both are a cute couple and you both have tremendous chemistry. I personally thought it was a splendid touch. Maybe I would do that to my bride at the altar too. That was intimate and romantic and cute, man! Jensen is an interesting person, no doubt..,” Milo stopped talking as he found Jared was glaring at him. He added, “What?”

Jared yelled at them, “You guys are perverts. I hate you all,” while Chad and Milo started to laugh.

“Okay, now what do you want to do to show that Jensen crossed his line with you there? Huh?” asked Chad, still laughing.

“Well, I’m going to show him that he can’t always have his way with me, like he pleases, you know,” said Jared, skewing his eyebrows in deep thought.

Chad mocked, “Hmm…So how do you think you would do that?”

“I’m gonna make him come behind me begging, cuz I’m not going to sleep with him.”

“Shut up, you two!” Milo yelled. “Chad, stop encouraging him. This is not a laughing matter. This could affect his life.”

He turned towards Jared and said, “I would advise you to shut up and go with the flow. You are taking this too far, Jared.”

“No, you shut up, Milo,” Jared yelled back at him. Do you think I will give up that easily after the way he insulted me today? That’s it. Its settled. I am not going to sleep with him and that’s final.”

5

Their first night suite was booked at the Milton Hotel, one of Austin’s top chain of hotels. They had the best honeymoon suite on the penthouse and when Jared arrived there using his own key card, Jensen was already chilling in front of the TV with a beer in hand, covered till his waist under the soft velvet duvet. The moment he saw Jared enter the suite with the suitcase trailing behind him, he got up, leaving the beer on the side table.

“Wow, don’t you look gorgeous?” Jensen stared at the way Jared’s top was so deep in the front, revealing the beginning of a cleavage. Jared had tucked in his t-shirt in the faded jeans that was fitting his long legs like second skin.

Jared looked at Jensen and he couldn’t help thinking that Jensen looked amazing. He wore a thin layered V-necked Henley, tucked inside a pair of faded black jeans and the navy blue Henley did nothing to hide the muscular torso under it. His hair was held up with the help of gel and it looked tousled like he just rolled out of bed. And would he stop looking at him the way he did, damn it was becoming very hard to resist those eyes as if they were disrobing him right then.

Jensen stepped forward, “Wait, I’m a strict follower of tradition. I need to give the proper welcome to my Omega.” Even as Jared was wondering what he meant, Jensen charged towards him, lifted him in one swipe and carried him over his shoulder to the bed, kicking and screaming.

“Stop! Put me down, you big oaf,” Jared yelled, but it fell on deaf ears as Jensen carried him nevertheless and threw him on the bed.

“What do you think you are doing?” Jared asked his body bouncing on the extra cushiony bed, looking up indignantly at Jensen while inclining himself back on the bed with his elbows.

Jensen approached the bed slowly, with dramatic effect and bent over Jared, placing both his hands on either side of him. “Well, what do you think I’m doing?”

“I think you need to lay off,” Jared said as he pushed Jensen out of his way while he got up from the bed. “Don’t think you are going to get any from me today, I feel sad for your dad’s thousands that he spent on the room going down the drain,” he mocked as he swiftly went to bring in his suitcase that was left behind near the door. He placed it on the counter top next to Jensen’s and he went to rest on the other side of the bed.

Jensen looked at him questioningly from where he was standing. “What do you mean I’m not getting anything? Are you not aware that today is our first night and we need to consummate our marriage for the deal to take off?”

“Oh, I’m aware. And I’m also aware that we don’t have to consummate our marriage immediately. I know my rights, Jensen. We have a whole ass week to confirm your claim on me. Therefore, I can avoid you successfully for the next six days,” Jared smiled victoriously as Jensen looked dismayed.

Jared smirked, “Hmm.. did you think I’ll let you get off that easily after the way you humiliated me at the altar today?”

Jensen huffed as he sat on his side of the bed. “Hey it was our wedding kiss, did you think I was going to just peck you on the lips? I don’t know, Jared, I’m not a wimp like the other alphas you’ve been with previously. I’m a real man!” Jensen flexed his arm and showed Jared a tattooed bicep while Jared scoffed.

Jared shrugged his shoulders, “So have that strong tattooed arm to keep you company tonight while I would be dreaming about all the wimps that I had had the misfortune of being with,” and walked up to his suitcase.

Even as Jensen was watching him with umbrage, he opened his suitcase and took out few things, turned towards Jensen and gave him a toothy smile. “I’m going to change into my nightwear, but you can settle in for the night, Jensen.” He walked to the attached bathroom, opened the door and went inside, winking at him.

Jensen sighed and plopped his head on the pillow. What a waste of a beautiful night! Damn!” He cursed under his breath.

Jared quickly threw his tunic and jeans in the bag he brought in, while changing into the essentials he got. After he wore the garment, he examined himself in the bathroom mirror. ‘Hmm, a little more lipstick, maybe. And a brush of the hair.’

He brushed his hair until it shone, then added some shimmer to his high cheeks. He wore some highlighter above his eyes, just beneath the eyebrows and examined himself again. ‘Good! This will show Jensen what he just missed. Mess with me, Ackles, and I’ll show what a tease I can be.’ He opened the door and went out.

Jensen was browsing channels on the TV when Jared emerged from the bathroom, carrying a bag that he carelessly tossed next to his suitcase. Jensen first looked at the tossed bag and then at Jared as his jaw slowly hung open.

If Jensen had thought that Jared looked attractive before, he was a whole level of beauty now. He was wearing a baby pink silky night dress with onion pink lace and trimming that did nothing to hide his slender frame. It was so dangerously low in the front that most of Jared’s breasts were exposed and Jensen was afraid that they might pop out if Jared bent a little further. The figure hugging dress stopped short just above his knees and the skirt had a long cut on the side extending from the hip till the knee, exposing his long, milky thigh as Jared climbed on the top of the bed.

Jensen swallowed as he stared at Jared. “I guess you changed your mind after all?” he asked hopefully.

“About what?”

“Well, I noticed that you have changed to your special dress for the wedding night.”

Jared pretended to look surprised, then said dismissively, “Nah, this is what I always wear every night at home.”

“This?” Jensen pointed his finger at Jared’s dress and asked him, “Is what you wear at home?”

“Yes. I have a cupboard full of these from my modelling days. They are very revealing, so I wear them only at night. In the privacy of my bedroom.”

Jensen cocked his head and asked naughtily, “So you decided that the only person who can see you in such a revealing dress, apart from you, is me?” as Jared glared at him.

“No dummy, it’s because you are in the same bedroom as me, so what choice do I have?”

“Hmm…” Jensen pretended to think, “You mean that this will be the dress that I’ll tear off your body on the night I’ll knot you on any of the six days from now?”

Jared glared at Jensen once again as Jensen continued, “What, you know that in a week’s time, I have to knot and claim you, right?”

Jared feigned irritation as he lied down on the side of his bed and covered himself with the soft duvet. “I don’t care what happens in a week’s time. Right now, I’m going to sleep, so have a good night, Jensen.”

“I see..” said Jensen scowling, as he continued to browse the channels on the TV until he came to the private ones. “Hell, if I paid a bomb for this wedding night suite, I might as well have some fun with it,” he said aloud, as he dialed the reception from the hotel phone.

As Jared listened on, Jensen spoke with the receptionist from the front desk on the ground floor. “Yeah, I was wondering what the password would be, for unlocking the private channels?” He took the writing pad and pen from the side table drawer and noted down the code as was told from the other end. “Thank you so much, have a good night,” he hung up.

And as Jared watched in horror, Jensen punched the codes into the password slots and the pay-for-porn channels started playing on the 50 inches wide LED TV screen.

“Don’t tell me you are going to watch porn when I’m right here next to you.” Jared said vehemently.

Jensen smiled at him, “Aww, I’m so sorry Jared. But this is what I do in the privacy of my bedroom every night and too bad that you are here in the same bedroom as me.”

Jared glowered at him for a moment and then said, “Fine, do what you want. I don’t give a damn.” He huffed and turned to the other side and lied down, covering his ears with his hands tightly.

Soon the sounds of Flex-sex filled the air and it increased more in intensity as the omega in the porn started to squeal and scream in ecstasy. “Yeah ..yeah.. yeah.. ooh .. yeah.. go on.. don’t stop..” followed by slight moans and grunts from Jensen lying next to him.

After a minute of it, Jared couldn’t take it any longer and he turned towards Jensen, “Would you please stop this nonse…?”

His words hung in the air as he saw Jensen was sitting there in just his underwear. Jared didn’t know when Jensen removed his clothes, but he looked as if he was caught red handed with a hand holding the remote and the other stroking his cock under his undies. As he saw Jared looking at him, he said “Oops,” and gave a wicked grin.

Jared forgot to blink as he stared at Jensen’s body. He always knew Jensen had an impressive physique, but yet, it was shocking to see him up close without clothes. Recovering from his trance, he said unsteadily, “Will you mute it please? I’m trying to sleep here and you are disturbing me.”

“Well, tonight was not meant to be wasted by sleeping, Jared. If you want to sleep despite it, go ahead, but let me do what I intended to do when I booked this honeymoon suite.”

Jared scoffed, “So you booked the honeymoon suite to masturbate? That says a lot about you.”

Suddenly and without warning, Jensen advanced towards him menacingly and Jared backed himself involuntarily, until his head hit the soft headboard behind him. His heart beat went from zero to thousand in a second as he could hear it slamming against his chest. Blood rose to his face and in spite of him trying his best, he started to blush as he could feel his cheeks get hot. Jensen was so close to him that he could smell his cologne, which to his dismay, was mind-blowingly seductive.

Jensen’s face was only an inch away, his warm breath on him, when he said, “No Jared, I booked this suite to fuck you.” He swiped his eyes up and down Jared’s heaving body as he looked into Jared’s eyes. “And to make sweet and hot love to you, make you fall apart in my hands so that I could take my time knotting you and claim you as mine forever.”

He sighed as he backed away slowly. “But since you won’t allow me to do any of that, I am compelled to do what I’m doing now. I hope you are happy.”

Jared exhaled the air that he wasn’t aware he was holding and tried his best to steady himself. “So? You can mute it in order not to disturb me and watch that shit all you want. What’s with that screaming and squealing those omegas do in the porn, anyway? Who does that in real life? It’s so fake and its annoying.”

Jensen replied leeringly, “Yes Jared. Those omegas who get fucked properly by their alphas do scream and squeal in delight, but there’s no way you’d know about it because, either you’ve never been fucked properly by an alpha or you belong to the category of frigid omegas who are so uptight that they’ve never let themselves enjoy. And knowing you for so long, I think you could very well belong to the latter as you fit every description of a frigid omega.

Jared’s face became a fiery crimson, his cheeks burning with shame, as he muttered through clenched teeth, “How dare you call me frigid, you don’t know anything about me, take it back this instant.”

Jensen looked amused. “Oh, you getting angry because I called you frigid? Here, take it from me and a hundred other alphas from our college who used to call you, frigid.. frigid.. frigid..!”

Jared was on top of Jensen the next instant, trying to hit him with his fists, “Take it back, now, you moron. Take it back.”

“Hey wait.. stop,” Jensen tried to stop Jared as they both rolled on the bed, Jared trying to smash Jensen and Jensen trying to defend himself from the blows. Jensen would catch hold of Jared’s wrists but the next instant, Jared would set himself free and rain blows on him. They rolled about all over the bed with Jared trying to claw at Jensen and Jensen trying to get Jared under control, when finally Jensen got a break. He caught Jareds’ wrists high above him, as Jared sat on Jensen, straddling him with both legs. Finally, they stopped fighting as they were both breathing and panting so hard from exertion.

Jared collapsed, his full weight balanced by Jensen holding him by his hands, and he was breathing heavily. His face was just above Jensen’s and Jensen’s face was directly beneath his neck.

Jensen glanced up, and took notice for the first time that in his fury to attack him, Jared hadn’t realized that the spaghetti strap on his dress had snapped that created a massive wardrobe malfunction. Jared’s right breast had freed itself from the tight top and had spilled out, tantalizingly hovering over Jensen’s mouth, barely a few inches away. Jensen looked at it in rapt attention with his pulse quickening and he fervently licked his lips.

His wrists momentarily trapped in Jensen’s powerful grip, Jared was glaring at Jensen, keeping his anger fully focused on him, and not ready to let go of it until he apologized for calling him frigid. But he could see that the expression on Jensen’s face changing from being stern to going extremely soft and loving even. He followed Jensen’s gaze and …Jesus fucking Christ!

The strap had snapped … Oh.. this damned dress!

“Let me go!” he yelled, rapidly trying to free his wrists from Jensen but he found Jensen’s grip too strong to wiggle away.

“Let me go right this minute, Jensen!” he said through clenched teeth as Jensen looked, smirking at him, “Or what, Jared?”

“You perv,” Jared yelled.

Jensen said, “Weren’t you the brave one who attacked me, now why do you give up? Okay then, let’s make a deal, say sorry and apologize for trying to hit me, and I’ll let you go.”

“What? Do you think I’ll ask for your forgiveness after you called me frigid? Fuck off Jensen, I don’t need your mercy. I know how to free myself and I’ll show you now,” he spat angrily, as he strained his wrists against Jensen’s hands and tried to scramble and kick.

His actions made his boobs to jiggle right in Jensen’s face and Jensen craned his neck and took a full swipe of Jared’s enticing nipple with his tongue.

Jared gave a loud yelp. “What are you doing? Stop.”

“Mmm.. yummy!” said Jensen roguishly, “Say sorry for hitting me right now, or else, I’m going to continue what I just did.”

“Oh fuck off!”

Jensen, spread both his hands holding Jared’s wrists a little more wider and Jared descended a few inches lower onto Jensen so that his boobs were right in front of Jensen’s face.

“What the hell are you doing? You perv.. I’m gonna kick your ass for this ..,” Jared continued to shriek as Jensen gave him no mind; he languorously took Jared’s provocative nipple in his mouth, licking it as salaciously as he could, while intently locking eyes with Jared.

“Ahh no….. st..op.. plea..se…” Jared started to slur his words as the endorphins started to explode in his brain and the world started to spin around him. He started to moan in spite of himself while he continued his abuse in a haze of lustful confusion. “Oh Jensen… you perv…. stop it.. stop right now, you …”

Jared’s nipple was getting swollen and juicy in Jensen’s mouth and it made Jensen heady with lust with every passing second. He sucked in the nipple into his mouth and continued to lap up the nectar that started dribbling in to his mouth.

Omega nectar was an indication of the omega’s highest aroused state and once it was ingested by the alpha, it gave them more vigor to perform sex. As Jensen started to suck and ingest Jared’s sweet nectar, he found his brain being energized and every cell of his body filling with lust.

“Mmm,” Jensen moaned into Jared’s bosom as he licked and suckled on the nipple. He let it go for a moment only to tear the rest of the top from Jared’s torso with his teeth; The spaghetti strap on the left side snapped open letting the other side of Jared’s breast free for Jensen to suck on. The room filled with their moans and grunts as Jared seemed to have forgotten their fight and given in to his body’s needs. He was arching his back and pushing his bosom on to Jensen’s face, thereby letting Jensen has his way. In return, Jensen slowly released Jared’s wrists while he held him close and rolled him over to his back.

They dislodged for a second as they looked into each other’s eyes with burning passion; Jared’s eyes were full of want with his pupils dilated and his breathing coming out in gasps. The room soon filled with the powerful scent of omega moisture as Jared started to leak volumes of slick, signaling that he was getting ready to be knotted.

Jensen was too excited at the delicious turn of events. Jared was everything and more than what he anticipated. Jensen was fully wet with precome, and his alpha cock was throbbing and hard with erection. Jensen couldn’t think when was the last time he felt as fully turned on like this. He quickly scrambled his way to the bed side table where he had kept the alpha condoms when he set the room for the night. He tore open a pack and was back between Jared’s legs in no time.

Jared was panting as it felt like he was getting in and out of consciousness. He was fully aroused, heady with lust and longing to be knotted by Jensen. He couldn’t focus on anything right then as he was completely given in for Jensen’s domineering alpha, whimpering and begging him to take him and give him the ultimate pleasure of being claimed.

Jensen removed his undies in one swift move and wore the condom as quickly as he could before he took Jared’s body in his arms. Jared’s dress hung at his hips, exposing his body above, and Jensen hadn’t seen anything so beautiful. He kept kissing him from his navel to his chest, licking and sucking at the skin at a few spots while Jared whimpered and squealed and arched as Jensen approached his breasts once again. He circled his tongue around his areola, finally ending up on his nipple and he suckled some more of the nectar that squirted into his mouth as he did that. Jared was a mess who kept moaning his name and begged him not to stop. Jensen trailed his kisses up to his neck to the back of the ear and up his jaw to his mouth. Just before he kissed Jared in the mouth, he looked deep into Jared’s eyes and saw Jared looking back at him with soulful eyes. And then he crashed his mouth on his and took him in his embrace as they entangled their tongues, moaning into each other.

Jared quickly kicked off the dress off him as he continued to by plundered by Jensen’s mouth. Jensen gasped loudly at the naked touch of his loins with Jared’s as their cocks clashed and slid against each other. Jensen continued to kiss Jared while he directed his cock into Jared’s omega hole with full force and Jared gasped.

“Sorry babe, can’t hold on any longer,” he whispered in Jared’s ear as he slid his penis inside Jared. Jared thumped his head on the bed beneath him as pleasure took hold of him. The next minute, the room was filled with the sounds their grunts, moans, whimpers and the frequent squeals from Jared as Jensen started to hit him on the prostate.

Jared came first screaming, thrashing and trembling as Jensen continued to pump into him without yield. Jensen hadn’t come yet but Jared could feel, in the haze of his post-orgasmic pleasure, that Jensen’s knot was forming at the base of the penis. The next instant, Jensen started to moan loud as the knot started to rise and enter Jared’s hole. Jared gasped at the enormity of it as he found himself choked and stretched to accommodate it.

Jensen continued pounding into him hard and Jared started to see stars as his prostate was getting hit relentlessly by his huge knot. He once again started to scream as earth shattering orgasms hit him one after another and he felt a stinging pain like a needle piercing just beneath the ear. The pain went away as soon as it came but Jared wasn’t in the mind to stop and care to see what it was as he was still riding on the high from all those orgasms.

It was well after midnight by the time they both slept, hugging each other, cuddled on the bed under the warmth of the velvet duvet.

6

Jared woke up to sunlight streaming through the drape opening and hitting him on his eyes. He squinted his eyes lazily as he sat up yawning and stretching his arms while looking around. The next instant, his heart was at his throat as events of the previous night came flooding into his mind. He looked around to see Jensen missing from bed and from the slight noises coming from the bathroom, he assumed that he was in there.

He looked down at his body and the velvet duvet fell from his shoulders to his waist, revealing his nakedness. What the hell happened yesterday night? He let Jensen have sex with him, that’s what. And not just once, Jesus fucking Christ! After the first time, they kept at it until early morning. He didn’t know what time they both slept and the last thing he remembered was Jensen going down on him, eating him out. Jared blushed as he remembered him screaming out in pleasure, holding Jensen’s head in place while pushing his groin in his face like a shameless whore.

Oh no, Jared wanted the earth to open up right then and swallow him whole. 

There was a click on the door lock as Jensen emerged from the bathroom in his undies, looking fresh and smelling like lemongrass and sunshine. As soon as he saw Jared, he smiled wickedly and winked at him, “Good morning sweet heart! I hope you slept well for the rest of the night! I ordered a few sunny siders for breakfast and they are lying here, ready to be eaten.” He pointed to a large platter on top of the side table covered with a lid and the aroma of fresh buns and fried eggs was wafting through the air.

Jared stared at Jensen for a confusing moment before jumping from the bed and wrapping the duvet around his nakedness. Looking like a wild deer caught in headlights, he whispered in horror, “ I can’t believe what we did last night.”

Jensen looked at him in surprise as he continued wearing his clothes, “Well, what’s there not to believe? We both went for it like it was intended to. There’s no reason to freak out about it.”

“But.. but… you took advantage of me. Against my will. I was not going to. But you made me do it.”

Jensen turned from his suitcase, looking amused, “I made you do it? Oh c’mon, Jared. What about the second time and the time after that? Or the fourth time or the fifth? Are you going to pretend that you didn’t like it and that I compelled you to do it every time?”

Jared’s face became a crimson as he said indignantly, “Well, I was not going to and you started it. It’s all on you now. You should be ashamed, Jensen.”

Jensen snickered as his eyes went over Jared’s body that’s been now been partly hidden under the duvet that Jared was holding onto for dear life.

“Well, what’s so funny?” asked Jared huffily.

“I suppose that there isn’t a single centimeter of your body that I hadn’t personally explored yesterday night. So what are you trying to do hiding behind that? Oh c’mon, Jared, you liked it and I liked it and we did it. It’s not a big deal. Now be a man and let it go.”

“I won’t,” said Jared grumpily as he lifted his suitcase and went inside the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Jensen could not, for the life of him, apprehend Jared. Just yesterday night he was so loving and let himself free and enjoyed every bit of their love making. And today he was acting like a different person.

Jensen thought about the previous night and he could not suppress a smile. They both had the wildest sex, something even Jensen hadn’t had in the last many years. Jared went feral, letting his inner self come out and squealed every time he orgasmed. They fucked on every surface they could find and tried every position they could. Jared was extremely flexible like a cat and it was the bendiest sex that Jensen had ever had in his life. He didn’t know that Jared could be.. sooo wanton!

Jensen cursed under his breath as he could feel himself becoming hard just by thinking about it.

The bathroom opened and Jared emerged in a thin t-shirt and slacks. His hair was wet and even with the clothes on him, he looked so sensual as Jensen stared at him, his eyes full of desire.

“Okay, you can stop raping me with your eyes, it happened once, it’ll not happen again,” said Jared as he put the rest of the belongings into the suitcase and closed the zipper.

“Really? You want to bet on it?” Jensen asked huskily as he approached Jared from behind and stood dangerously close to him, his warm breath catching Jared’s neck.

Jared revolved 180 degrees to face Jensen. “Don’t you come any closer,” he warned extending his index finger as he directly looked into Jensen’s treacherous green eyes.

“No?” asked Jensen with his eyebrow cocked and smiled. “So you are back to being your frigid self? Didn’t know you had two sides to you like Dr. Jekyll and Hyde.”

Jared’s nostrils flared as he pondered pouncing on Jensen once again. But he didn’t, as memories of himself being a wild cat the previous night, came to his mind. “That’s because I wanted to prove to you that I was not frigid and give you a taste of what you were missing. And since you know now, you can stew in your little bubble and suffer knowing what you won’t get from me anymore.”

Jensen scratched the back of his head with his fingers, “I don’t know about that Jared. It looked like you enjoyed my knot way too much to pretend that you didn’t. In fact I wanted to go to sleep after the fourth time, remember? And you didn’t let me. Remember, you came to sit on me and rode me like a stallion? Or the time you…”

“Enough!” Jared yelled. “It’s time you shut your mouth and keep away from me, or else..”

“Or what?” Jensen challenged, closing the distance between them in one swift move, his lips coming crashing down on Jared’s mouth. Jared stood transfixed for a confusing second as Jensen’s overwhelming alpha scent engulfed his senses and as his tongue opening his to plunder his mouth.

And the next instant, Jared was necking him like a feral cat and together they fell tumbling on the bed, tugging at each other clumsily, pulling and pushing, tearing each other’s clothes off.

Time ticked on, as the breakfast lay on the table, untouched…

Jared was packing his clothes to be put in suitcases and Chad and Milo were helping him out. They were in Jared’s room where Jared had come straight from the hotel to pack his bags and shift to Jensen’s house as was the tradition.

When Chad and Milo went to drop him off at the hotel the previous night, Jared was ranting and raving about his hatred for Jensen that they felt miserable for him.

“Gosh, Jared! If we had known that you disliked him this much, we would have helped you get out of this situation somehow,” said Milo.

Chad joined him, “Yeah, I hope you can tell him off now and not let him touch you, Jared. This is the new age for the flex, you know you have your rights, so use them to your advantage, man!”

Jared thanked them both for their support and promised them that he would stand up to Jensen and tell him to fuck off if he made any undue advances towards him.

Chad and Milo took turns sleeping in Milo’s apartment and kept their phones on alert so that they could be able to rush and pick up Jared from the hotel if need arose.

“So what did you do yesterday night? How did you stave him off?” Asked Chad excitedly as soon as Jared’s mom left and the door closed behind them.

Jared heard him but he didn’t reply, pretending to be deeply focusing in his chore.

Chad repeated his question, “Jared, I’m asking you, man. What happened last night? Did you tell him to fuck off?”

“Uhm, what?” Jared asked as if he heard him for the first time.

There was a moment of silence from both of them as Milo looked at Jared and screeched, “Oh God, you slept with him, didn’t you?”

“What?.... No.”

“Oh yeah, you did,” said Chad joining Milo, “It’s written all over your face.”

Jared was still looking at them as if they were crazy when Milo jumped in front of him, “Omg, Chad, you are not going to believe this. He’s been claimed, look at the mark under his ear,” he yelled excitedly as Chad joined him in examining Jared.

“What?” cried Jared as he went to his dresser to look at his ear closely. “The son-of-a-bitch marked me, when I told him not to,” he said to himself aloud. “Shit, what do I do now?” he said turning to them.

Chad and Milo looked at each other, puzzled. “I’ve heard that marking could be a painful thing; its teeth literally breaking your skin deep enough to cause a scar and you didn’t even realize it?” asked Chad incredulously, “Just how much were you into the fucking that you didn’t even know that he bit you?”

Jared covered his face with both his hands as he sighed and plopped down on the couch. He stayed silent for a few moments and then facing up to his friends, he said in a low voice, “It’s not like that. I don’t know what to tell you both.”

“Oh my god, he raped you, didn’t he?” Chad suddenly yelled, imagining the possibly worst scenario. “That’s why you couldn’t resist him, didn’t you? Jared, tell me the truth and I’ll go right now and punch him in the face.”

“I’ll go with you, Chad. Let’s go and beat the shit out of that jerk. C’mon,” said Milo, incensed.

“Will you both shut up for a moment now?” yelled Jared on top of his voice as he stared at them in disbelief.

Milo and Chad fell silent as they looked at Jared in unison. Finally, Chad spoke up, “Okay, What is it, then?”

Jared took a deep breath and said, “Chad, Milo. I have a secret to tell you both.”

7- THE FINAL CHAPTER

Jared hadn’t been to Jensen’s house, so everything was new to him. The house was a sprawling one, occupying almost an acre and half of front gardens and backyards and there were around 6 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms in the bungalow. Jared’s mouth literally hung open as Jensen’s mom, Donna took him for a tour. Gerald and Donna had already visited but it was Jared’s first time since he had refused to accompany them to the house, the first time.

It took the whole evening for Gerald, Sharon and his whole extended family to take leave, leaving Jared in his new house along with his new husband Jensen. Jensen was all charming, having intelligent conversations with Gerald while being a perfect host for his in-laws. The dinner was delicious with a wide array of foods ranging from sea food to different meats, complete with a variety of cheese and desserts. They all stuffed their faces with food and after a kissing Jared a good bye they all set off around 8 p.m.

Jensen was sitting on his bed, flipping channels on autopilot, but his mind was elsewhere. He and Jared retired to their bedroom an hour ago and as Jensen settled on the bed after refreshing himself, Jared went in the bathroom and been there ever since.

Jensen’s mind was in a turmoil as he reflected upon yesterday’s events. He was feeling guilty about the way Jared accused him of seducing him. He thought about it and he realized that it was Jensen’s fault for taking advantage of the situation. It was true that Jared didn’t want to go through with it but Jensen had persisted. How can he right this wrong and gain Jared’s trust again?

He was still thinking about it when the bathroom door clicked open and Jared emerged wearing a dark luscious red, soft turkey towel that barely covered his body. Jensen quickly averted his eyes and stayed glued to the TV in front of him, though his mind couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the towel clad form of Jared. The sweet smell of roses and some other wild flower hit the nostrils as it set Jensen’s pulse ticking and the blood pumping through his veins. From the corner of his eyes, he discerned that Jared walked towards him and stood adjacent to him by the bed.

“What are you watching?” Jared asked him and Jensen scrambled for a reply. The thing was, he had zoned out completely and missed what was going on the TV. As he became aware, there was animal planet running on and two monkeys were busily doing it, right in front of the camera.

“Umm.. two monkeys…” he flushed and his words trailed as he still tried to avoid looking at Jared.

“So, this was the porn that you were talking about that you watch every night?” Jared smirked and Jensen blushed.

“No, I mean,” he stammered as he looked at Jared’s curious face and thought he should finally come clean to him. “Look Jared. I want to say a few things to you.” He turned off the tv and looked at Jared again, careful not to look below his face. Jared’s eyes were a clear hazel and with the slight mascara and eyeshadow, his was sensual as can be and Jensen swallowed painfully.

“Look, I thought about what I did yesterday and I’m deeply sorry. I just want to assure you that such a thing won’t happen again.”

He paused and considered at Jared with guilty eyes but Jared’s face was impassive, not showing any emotions.

“Okay, so, as I was saying, I am sorry for that and it won’t happen again. But we had to do it as per the rules, so I hope you can forgive me and take that as the part of the requisites that we needed to follow. And since that’s done and out of the way, I’ve decided to keep away from you until about the time you start loving me.”

“Oh…” said Jared, cocking one of his eyebrows.

Jensen couldn’t discern what Jared was thinking so he continued. ”I promise you that I won’t try to seduce you or even touch you against your wishes ever again unless you think it’s time. I don’t care how long it would take for that to happen. A month, a year? No problem. I’ll try to hold my end of the bargain but you need to promise me that you show some mercy and won’t come in front of me wearing something as scanty like this. Because nothing in this world can keep any hot blooded alpha man like me from stealing glances at you when you look like that.”

Jared chuckled, “So steal glances at me. Who’s stopping you?”

“I don’t think you get what I’m saying. I mean, I don’t know if I can control my alpha instincts when you walk around in such clothes. So, please I want you to not…”

“Not.. what Jensen?” Jared looked at Jensen with whiskey eyes as he reached for the end of the towel that was tucked at the top seam and pulled it loose. “Do that?” he teased, as he held the towel in front with both hands and opened it wide.

Jensen forgot to swallow as Jared was clad in just a black lacy bra and a matching tiny black panties.

“Jared…. What are you doing?” Jensen whispered huskily as he kept staring at Jared’s body.

“Well, a hot blooded alpha man like you, should know what I’m doing right now.”

Jensen licked his lips as he cautioned, “Well, if this is another game that you are playing to mess me up…”

“The name of the game is ‘Fuck me right now.’ You interested in playing that?”

Jensen swallowed. “Jared, what are you doing man, I don’t understand?”

“Jensen, this night could be young, but not young enough to be wasted in talking.”

Jensen approached Jared tentatively as he reached for a breast. He squeezed it, rolling the nipple in his fingers through the soft lacy fabric and Jared moaned deeply. Jensen’s pulse was skyrocketing as he snaked his other hand around Jared’s slim waist and pulled him close and placed a chaste kiss on his quivering lips.

Jared reacted by meeting his lips gradually, sucking Jensen’s lips into his mouth and sucked on it.

Jensen, gently dislodged himself and asked Jared once again, “You are sure you are okay with this, Jared? Or would I hear accusations coming from you later on that I took advantage of you?”

Jared laughed. “No, you won’t.”

“Really?” he asked guarded. “What brought this on?”

Jared got up and sat, biting his lip with his teeth, thinking for a few moments.

Jensen who was looking at him intently, nudged him gently, “Jared, are you okay?”

“Jensen, I think it’s time for me to come clean.”

Jensen asked, still looking at him puzzled, “Come clean about what?”

“Jensen, I love you.”

“Okay,” drawled Jensen, “And I love you too, Jared.”

“Really? From when do you love me?”

Jensen fell silent. He didn’t say anything, but was intensely looking at Jared waiting for him to continue.

Jared chuckled. “Do you know when I fell for you?”

Jensen shook his head. “Going by your outburst this morning after that night of questionable sex, I would say it must be somewhere during the day today?” he chuckled. “Honestly Jared, I didn’t even know that you loved me, I’ve been thinking that you hated me which is why I was thinking of backing away for a while from you.”

Jared smiled at Jensen, but he shook his head gently. “Wrong answer, Jensen.”

“Okay, I give up, when did you fall in love with me?”

“On the sunny morning of July 20th 2015\. That’s when I fell in love with you, Jensen.”

“July 2015? That’s like 5 years ago. I don’t understand?”

“That’s the day I first met you in college, Jensen, don’t you remember?”

Jensen stared at him, puzzled.

Jared bit his lower lip for a second and then looking at his clasped hands on his lap, said, “I’ve always loved you, Jensen. From the first moment I set eyes on you till the last day of college, I loved you with my whole heart. I thought about you the whole fucking time, I was obsessed with you.”

Jensen looked like someone gut punched him. He stared intently at Jared, not able to grasp what Jared just told him. Jared wasn’t still looking at him, his eyes downcast and his cheeks were flushed as if he was ashamed of what he just said. 

When Jensen could come out of his shock, he clambered to Jared, “Hey, look,” he said holding his face by his chin and lifting Jared’s face to face him. “You okay? There’s nothing you say that will disgust me. You can trust me, Jared. I want you to understand that I love you and I will not judge you in any way, ok?” He went closer as he put his hand over his shoulders and hugged him. “Please tell me what you mean by that? I don’t know what to think.”

Jared nodded his head and continued to talk, “I wasn’t entirely honest about why I was angry with you while in college. I lied … I lied to everyone that I hated you.. while the truth is that I had loved you from the moment I set my eyes on you in the classroom. Do you know that I sat right next to you during our first day of college? I was extremely nervous. I had forgotten my pen back home, so you gave me yours and I was gone for you from that moment on. You were the most good looking alpha I had ever seen in my life and you stole my heart right then. I tried to get your attention in little ways by being in your way a lot and watching you all day.”

Jensen looked shell shocked as he looked at Jared with hurt eyes, “Then why didn’t you do anything about it? Why didn’t you tell me, Jared?”

Jared sighed. “Why you think?” he questioned Jensen, as Jensen lowered his head in shame. “You broke my heart, that’s why. When I heard you insulting me in the cafeteria by calling me a beanpole and said that no alpha will ever find me attractive, how do you think I would have felt? You rated me to be a four out of ten and laughed that you were being generous.”

Jensen was still staring at Jared in shock as his whole world felt upturned. His mind was working furiously, reflecting about the past events, trying to see their interactions in light of the new acquired information as Jared quietly wept.

After a few moments, he wiped his tears from his face and he continued, “It was a shock to me that the person I loved and lost my heart to, could hold such low opinions about me. I spent the next few days in mourning and grieving. That’s when I started to turn against you. All in a vain attempt to show you that I was good and that I was better than the other stupid omegas who were willing to sleep with you. Do you know how many nights I had cried my way to sleep watching you date those petite, cute omegas from college? I tried my best to get your attention so that you would take notice of me but all my efforts failed.”

Jensen sat there, still shell shocked as he tried to grasp at what was being said.

Jared continued, “So when finally we both finished our graduation, I left college and tried to move on. I tried to date as much as possible. I started to give attention to my looks and improve myself. In a way you motivated me to improve myself, Jensen. That’s when I joined the modelling agency and started to do modelling. I slept with every alpha I knew without abandon because I thought I was finally over you. But then, when I least expected it, the universe brought you back to me in the form of this business deal.”

“If you liked me that much, why didn’t you let me know that when I met you at your home last month? Why did you pretend to hate me till now?”

“That’s something I will never understand. When I left college, I was so crushed and it took me some considerable time to nurse my broken heart. So now, when dad told me that it was you that was going to marry me, all that pain came back in an instant and I didn’t know if I could ever go through it all once again. I thought that I wouldn’t be able to bear it, if you still thought of me that way from college. And I also knew that you were only marrying me out of pressure from your father and I was afraid that you might hurt me once again. I feared that you still held the same impression about me. So that’s the reason I tried to resist you and didn’t want to get married to you.”

Jared wiped his tears with the back of his hand. “And as it happened, during our argument on our wedding night, when you said the same things that hurt me badly in the past, I lost control and hit you. Not to mention that whatever you said was so close to my fear and it broke me to pieces.” Jared finally broke down and started to cry, by covering his face with his hands as Jensen stood tongue-tied.

Finally, when Jensen could spur himself to action, he put his hand on Jared’s head as he lovingly caressed his hair and cleared the errant hair that was sticking to Jared’s face wet with his tears. He tried to gently pry open Jared’s hands from his face and Jared complied. He had stopped crying now, but he was sniffling and trying to wipe away the snot from his nose with the back of his hands.

Jensen gently lifted Jared’s face to face him. Jared lifted his red-rimmed eyes and looked at Jensen.

Jensen smiled as he said to Jared, “So we have been acting like a couple of fools for the last 5 years.”

“Not both of us. Just me,” Jared said sheepishly.

As Jensen didn’t reply, Jared up looked at him. “What?”

Jared, don’t you get it?”

“Get what?”

Jensen chuckled. “I always knew you were a little thick headed back then but you haven’t changed at all.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jared, I was madly in love with you.”

Jared stared back at him, not understanding at all. As Jensen’s smile widened watching him, he gasped. “Jensen, please don’t joke like that even for fun. My weak heart cannot take it.”

“No, you lovable idiot, I’m telling you the truth, Oh god, this is such a nightmare” said Jensen as he sat in front of Jared, face to face.

“Of course, unlike you, it wasn’t love at first sight for me but I started to take notice of you when you tried to compete with me by excelling in every field. I always had a thing for bright and smart omegas and you fit my bill, perfectly. Never mind what I thought initially, but I became obsessed with this bean pole omega with the most adorable dimples and the cutest bitch face, who stood up to me. No other omega had ever done that before and it was such a refreshing change. And the more you tried to beat me down, the more I started to admire your beauty and courage.”

Jared was having a hard time believing what he was hearing. “Jensen, are you saying that you were in love with me all that time I was beating myself down and feeling hopeless? Then why didn’t you approach me? You could have said something?”

“Jared, do you remember how you were back then? The few times I tried to talk to you, you ended up fighting with me. And after that, I didn’t have the courage to ask you out. I decided that you deeply hated me for some reason and decided to leave you alone.”

Jared put his face in his hands and deeply sighed as Jensen continued, “I didn’t know that you had similar feelings for me too. I gave you a wide berth after that and went my way. And now, when dad chose you as my future omega, I didn’t know how to feel. On the one hand I was secretly elated that it was you but on the other hand, I was worried whether you still hated me the same way as before. When you spoke to me on the phone telling me to back off, I got doubtful if this was going to work out. So, when I came to your house that day, I was almost going to tell you that I was going to back away from the marriage.” Jensen sighed loudly and smiled thinking about that day. “But seeing you standing there in just a towel in front of me, looking more gorgeous than ever, my old feelings came back to the fore and I wanted to go ahead with the marriage come what may. I was not going to lose you one more time and that is the reason I took some liberties with you so you would stay with me and I’m sorry about that.”

Jensen stopped talking because Jared was hugging him tightly and crying in his shoulders. Jensen only faltered for a moment before hugging him back, holding him close. Jared spoke amidst his sobs, “I’m so sorry, Jensen. I misjudged you and the price I had to pay for that was to lose you and your love for five long years. God, what a mess.”

“Not everything is lost, sweetheart. I got you now. It may be five years late but we have each other now,” said Jensen as he held Jared by his chin and tilted his face to meet his. “You know, I always dreamed of how it would be if I kissed you, knowing that you loved me too. May be its time to find out.”

Jensen gently lowered his lips on Jared’s and kissed him softly. Jared met his lips eagerly as he moaned into his mouth.

“To all those years of missed opportunities, we are going to catch up quick,” Jensen smiled at Jared as he lifted him in his arms and gently placed him on the center of the bed. “We are already down by six times but you know, now we need to hurry up and catch up for all the lost time.”

Jared giggled as Jensen removed Jared’s bra and panties and placed them aside. Jared lay there like a beautiful piece of art, sprawled on the bed elegantly and he spent an entire minute, drinking the image with his eyes, taking in all the beauty. He started to remove his clothes one by one and threw them at the foot of the bed.

Jared felt happy. For years, he had believed that only he had been in love with Jensen, but the fact that Jensen had similar feelings for him at the same time, was too overwhelming for him to process. He felt on top of the world and couldn’t wait to live the rest of his life beside his one true love.

As he looked up at Jensen removing his clothes one by one, he found himself blushing. The previous night was like a roller coaster ride as years of yearning had taken hold of him and brought out his wild side. But now, as he was in a different place of peace, he could admire his alpha for his true beauty and strength of character. Jensen indeed loved him back and that was all that mattered.

They both stared at each other’s body in complete awe as if they were seeing each other for the first time and there was a beautiful yearning taking place inside of them that was beginning to become too much to contain. Jensen embraced Jared with both his hands as their lips met once again, and this time, they were fierce as they passionately kissed each other. “You’re so beautiful, sweet heart!” Jensen kept ranting it like a slogan again and again as they went at it, making sure to worship every part of Jared’s body, kissing and sucking and Jared was going crazy whimpering and moaning Jensen’s name.

As much as he was excited and raring to go, Jensen was taking it slow. He had to control his alpha instincts and enjoy every bit of their love-making since this was the first time they are making love after they have professed love for each other.

Jensen circled his tongue around Jared’s areola as Jared let out a hiss and fondled Jensen’s head with his hands. Jensen swiped his tongue against a tantalizing nipple and Jared let out a yelp as he hugged Jensen closer to his body and arched his back. Jensen chuckled and his breath tickled Jared where he was wet with Jensen’s saliva. “Oh Jensen, you are the best,” mouthed Jared as he continued to moan to show his pleasure.

Jensen sucked the breast to take in as much nectar as he could and he begun to feel more and more horny with every passing second. His cock was throbbing and ready to impale Jared with his enormous knot. He was breathing heavy as he was going up the crescendo just as much as Jared. Jared spread his legs to let Jensen know he was ready and Jensen settled in between Jared’s legs immediately.

Jared was slick with omega moisture as his heady scent started to hover in the air making Jensen go crazy with lust. He pressed the head of his cock at Jared’s entrance and pushed it in. Jared yelped once again as he hugged Jensen tightly and Jensen penetrated Jared slowly going with the flow. They both kept kissing each other as they started to rock together in rhythm. As time went on, they both became more frenzy with every passing moment and Jensen started to thrust into Jared mercilessly. Jared was almost going to lose it as he was close to orgasming. He kept screaming out in pleasure at every thrust while letting Jensen plunder his mouth with passion. He gasped involuntarily as he felt Jensen’s knot rise and enter his hole. The knot hit his prostate at the same time he erupted into a wild orgasm and they both rode it out together, shuddering and shivering, clinging to each other for support.

As they lay there nestled in each other’s arms, Jared chuckled, “So it took you five years to know that I was not frigid, huh?”

Jensen laughed. “No, I knew you were not frigid from the time I visited your house. I just used that as a ruse to rile you up.”

“Hmm.. How did you know that?”

Jensen smiled as he got up and walked to his wardrobe. He opened it and extricated something from deep inside his drawer. Jared was trying to see what it was that Jensen had in his hand and as Jensen settled back next to Jared on the bed he showed it to Jared, “Look what I got!”

“What?” Jared’s jaw hung in surprise as he found him holding one of Jared’s modelling catalogues, the one he did for a lingerie line called Diane. “How did you get that?”

Jensen smiled victoriously. “Remember the day I had come to your house and you had taken me upstairs to your room? I found this on your study table and flicked it before you could see me.”

Jared gasped as he remembered he had taken out the catalogues to show one of his friends the previous day but had forgotten to put it back. “Oh my god, you are so wicked, Jensen.”

Jensen laughed. I didn’t know it was a lingerie catalogue when I took it. I was curious to see your work but since you seemed to still be angry with me, I decided to take it home to study. Imagine my delight when I found it was a lingerie catalogue with you pictured in the most wanton poses. The seduction in your eyes, lips and your expressions were, by no means, frigid to me. I’ve been using the catalogue ever since instead of the porn I used to watch at nights,” he winked.

“That’s, twisted,” Jared feigned anger as he slapped Jensen’s arm. “You are such a perv.”

“If you call me a perv for doing that, what would you call me when you find out what I’m capable of doing now?” said Jensen with a wink.

“Oh really, what are you capable of?”

“Well, lemme say that for starters, it might involve tying you to that bed post and pinning you down.” Jensen took a long hand kerchief from the side table and waved it menacingly.

Jared gasped, “You better not.”

“Really? You don’t want to see how pervy I can get, Jared?”

Jared laughed. “I don’t doubt that you are a perv, but you can’t try that with me. Cuz, I’m not like other omegas, Jensen, I can take you down in a fight.”

“Really? Do you want to try?”

“Of course, let’s go.”

The next moment they were on each other, their naked bodies tangled for a different purpose now, one trying to dominate the other. In the end, as they were panting and out of breath, Jensen emerged on top, holding down Jared and without wasting any time, he brought his hands together and tied them with the hanky.

As Jared laid there panting, his eyes whiskey smooth, breathing through his mouth half opened, Jensen sat with his legs straddling on both sides of Jared’s hip. He bent and whispered in Jared’s ear, “So what do you say now? You lost, huh?”

Jared smiled wickedly as he turned his head and whispered in Jensen’s ear. “Sometimes in bed, Jensen, losing is winning." Jensen chuckled as Jared continued, “I can still easily win over you, but what fun will that be?”

“Omg Jared,” panted Jensen, “You are going to be the absolute end of me. I can’t believe I missed 5 years of this.”

“You are wasting time talking,” said Jared as he bit Jensen’s ear and licked it sensually. Their bodies were slick with sweat and their cocks were sliding against each other.

“Oh god,” gasped Jensen and said, “Don’t worry, darling, I won’t waste even one more minute talking,” he crashed his lips down on Jared.

Time ticked on, as usual, as the room once again started to fill with the happy noises of their love making.

THE END

================================================================================


End file.
